The tale of Light
by eeveelover1
Summary: Meet lightheart a golden furred she cat and her friend Stormtail along with their apprentices Sandpaw and Honeypaw. They are involved in a new prophecy to bring Skyclan to the other clans before a great evil appears bigger than the dark forest Destroys the clans.


3

_As one of the newest_ _warriors_ walked out of the warriors den with her friend was talking to her; she was still thinking of her dream. "_Four cats from the clan of thunder with powers like the three. They will be accompanied with the help of Jay also from the clan of thunder and Willow from the clan of the river. With that help they will travel to the clan of the sky and bring them to the clans before a great evil._" said another mysterious voice in the darkness. Suddenly a blackish fur cat orange eyes came out she had yellow fangs. Along with the cat was a tortoiseshell cat that looked like falling leafs.

"Lightheart are you there." Meowed Stormtail and suddenly Lightheart snapped out of it. He started staring at her funny to see what was going on. Suddenly two kits came running up to them. "Hey Sandkit and Honeykit or should I say Sandpaw and Honeypaw after today and is your day today." Stormtail said with joy as the kids bounced everywhere. "What happened to you Lightheart? You are usely so happy and playful."

"Sorry but I was thinking of my dream from last night. Did you have a strange dream too Stormtail?" Lightheart asked as the kits played around them happily meowing. Suddenly Sandkit pounced on Lightheart and started play fighting and started rolling around.

"Hi Lightheart I hope one of you will be my mentor and I had a strange dream last night some cat was talking to me and the said '_Four cats from the clan of thunder with powers like the three. They will be accompanied with the help of Jay also from the clan of thunder and Willow from the clan of the river. With that help they will travel to the clan of the sky and bring them here before a great evil.'_ That's it." Said Sandkit with a curios face as he got of Lightheart and remembering what happened last night. "I went to sleep and this blue cat with a silver muzzle came up to me and told me those words she had a golden cat with extra fur around his neck that looked like a lion."

"You mean Lionheart and Bluestar." Said Bramblestar and they turned around surprising. "Sandkit you saw Bluestar the leader of Thunderclan before Firestar and Lionheart that was Graystripe's old mentor and you Lightheart were talking said you had a weird and your reaction seems like you had the same dream. Who did you see?" Bramblestar asked and stared at Stormtail and Honeykit "Did you guys have the same dream."

"I saw a blackish cat with ragged fur and yellow fangs and also orange eyes and tortoiseshell shell cat that looked like falling leaves." Lightheart said and looked at Bramblestar and asked "Why do you ask?"

"I had that dream except I saw a silver cat and a pale ginger she-cat." Stormtail said.

"Me too except I saw a tortoiseshell tom with a red tail and a very pale gray cat with unusual blue eyes." Said Honeykit and she looked around curiously to see if anyone was as surprised as she was. "But the weird part is when they said '_They will be accompanied with the help of Jay also from the clan of thunder and Willow from the clan of the river._' Isn't that weird in the sentence?" She said in question.

"Well Lightheart you saw Yellowfang and Spottedleaf. And you Stormtail saw Feathertail-." Bramblestar said while being interrupted by Graystripe and Bramblestar had that sad look on his face.

"Who said Feathertail?" Said Graystripe sleepily and sadly.

"No one Graystripe go back to sleep, as I was saying Feathertail was Graystripe's daughter who died saving Jayfeather's and Lionblaze's father Crowfeather and the other cat you saw was Goldenflower my mother. And you Honeykit saw Redtail Sandstorm's father and also the deputy killed by my father Tigerstar and the other cat you saw was Willowpelt Sorreltail's mother. I have never heard of the power of three or the clan of sky but the clan of water is Riverclan. I got to go now for your apprentice ceremony Sandkit and Honeykit." Said Bramblestar as walked to High Ledge and climbed up it and said "cats old enough gather around High Ledge for a clan meeting." And continued as cats crowded round to hear what their leader had to say. "I am here before Sandkit and Honeykit who are six moons old now. Sandkit From now and until you get your warrior name you will be known as Sandpaw. Lightheart you will mentor Sandpaw and show him everything Bumblestripe taught you. And now Honeykit from now until you get your warrior name you will be known as Honeypaw. Stormtail you will mentor Honeypaw and show her what Lionblaze taught you. Now that that is done you may go about."

"Stormtail, Honeypaw, Sandpaw come on lets go hunting," called Lightheart. All four headed to the camp entrance.


End file.
